


Writting Challenge

by mirrneil, woody1424



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Campfires, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Walks In The Woods, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrneil/pseuds/mirrneil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: Writting challenge for me and my dumbass bff
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	1. Spin the Bottle (Johnny x Ten)

**Author's Note:**

> Light the fire  
> Gather round; spin the bottle  
> Get happy, get drunk  
> But don’t fall on the bed  
> For you’ll get fucked

Vacation always seems to be a good idea after a long week of show-after-show. So now, The WayV members, as well as Mark and Johnny, decide to join on ther small little forest vacation as they now arrive at the cabin that they will all be staying in for the following week. 

As they arrive at their new location, they all pile out of the van before heading up to put all of their shit they brought along into the separate rooms that they share with their normal roommates. As they all begin to settle, the sun begins to set in the sky as Johnny and Yangyag go out to go get some sticks to begin a bonfire in the middle of their small residence. 

Ten and Hendery soon head back out to the van before bringing in two bags that they had packed with them. Ten smiles as the remaining members all give confused looks as they now want to see what is hidden within two conspicuous bags. With a smile, Ten unzips one of the bags to reveal two massive bottles of assorted alcohol before Hendery unloads the shot-glasses and some wine ones as well. 

“You’re two are such kinky bastards…” Kun groans as he looks at where they begin to unload them completely. Hendery and Ten smirk before Johnny and Yangyang soon come filing in through the back door. “What the hell-?”

“We thought that maybe that we could let loose.” Ten now explains as he looks at where all eyes are now looking at him. “After all, we have no staff, no cameras, and no fanbase stopping us from doing anything to our pleasure~” 

Hendery agrees as some dirty looks begin to appear on the faces on some of the members. Johnny and Mark eye Ten with a look that seems to cut through glass. “Hey, you can’t blame us. You decided that you wanted to come on this trip, so you get what you get. No bullshit here, you got it?” 

Johnny scoffs before Mark just nods. As night soon begins to take over the dorm, Hamburgers cooked on a small grill are served right before Ten whips out the alcohol. They all, deep down, fill up with excitement as Hendery begins to set out the glasses on the log seats that were set up next to the fire. One by one, they are filled, before the first bottle is almost completely gone. Each of them receives a glass before Ten stands in the middle of them all to raise his glass. 

“Cheers to us all! A vacation to remember!” Ten cheers before the encore of ‘cheers’ follow. They all took their shots before sitting the small glasses back down. The adderiniline begins to pulse through them with the exception of the first drink before some begin to go fill up their drinks with the wine glasses. Some, on the other hand, decided maybe one shot is enough. 

As the first bottle becomes empty, Hendery goes up to grab it. “Alright, we’re gonna play a little game. Spin the bottle, but with a twist.” The others begin to ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ with excitement as they now watch as Hendery motions for them all to make a little circle somewhere next to the fire. 

  
“The first spin goes to the person that will dare the next two spins.” Hendery explains. “The dares have no limit. So if someone says fuck ‘em, fuck ‘em. Y’all got it?” 

  
Everyone seemed to get some shock at that. Fucking each other has been something that maybe came on their wish list, but what’s the expense? Johnny now goes over to get a wine glass, the only one left since he doesn't care for drinking, before filling it up to the brim. 

As he returns to his seat, most of it is depleted as you can now see the drunken gaze on his face. No one is the circle is sober now, so what chaos could insure? Hopefully nothing bad. Hendery is the first to give the empty bottle a spin before it lands right on Hendery himself. 

He gives a confident drunken smile before he gives the bottle another hard spin. Round and round it goes before it stops on Lucas. He smirks at the bottle before he gives it a spin himself. It goes in circles once again before it lands right in front of Kun. 

The members begin to shout and cheer at the declaration of the bottle before Hendery finally gives his decree. “Lucas, go blow Kun.” At the release of the words, everyone falls silent, but Lucas doesn't seem to care. He crawls over to Kun, like a hungry tiger ready to pounce his prey, before now coming face to face with the older man. 

As Lucas keeps his eye contact, he unzips Kun’s jeans before pulling down his boxers as well. As it seems, Kun was already hard as precum leaks at his tip. He shutters a bit at his dick being exposed into the cool air of the night before Lucas’ takes him in whole. 

No time for teasing as he begins to swirl his tongue around the length, taking down as much as he can, before taking in the small pearls of precum that are being dropped into his mouth. His lips close eventually as he has all of the dick down his throat. 

Kun lets out breathy moans, even more aroused at the fact that Lucas took him all the way in without gagging, before he begins to thrust his hips. Lucas moans at that before Kun now thrusts inside the open wet abyss known as Lucas’ mouth. 

Lucas soon sucks harder and harder before cum now comes streaming down his throat. He takes it all in, sucking Kun dry, before becoming unlatched from the dick that he has just throated only seconds ago. He pulls back up Kun’s boxers and pants before sitting beside him to make sure that he is okay. As he still shutters, Winwin gathers the courage to give the bottle a spin. The bottle goes around before stopping on Kun once again, a devilish smirk leaving his lips. 

Yangyang now spins it before it lands shortly in front of Johnny. The older seems to jump at that, but he now spins it, ready to accept his already doomed fate. It spins at top speed before it begins to slow down, as it seems ready to stop, it tilts over the slightest more before landing on Ten. 

“Fuck him, Johnny. Fuck him till he can’t walk. Ten is a whore, we all know it, so use him as much as you want.” Kun barks out as the order now registers in the ears of the blonde male. The alcohol gets to him before he goes over to the short male and hoists him up. 

They now arrive in the cabin before Johnny aimlessly finds the nearest bedroom to fuck the male on. He busts the door open before closing it back. Ten’s body is soon thrown against the mattress before Johnny pounces on top of him. 

He devours Ten’s lips in his before he begins to make haste of the button-up glued to the younger’s body. He then leaves the puckered lips before beginning to make marks all over the sensitive skin of the younger male. Ten moans out as marks get harshly bitten into his pale skin before his pants and boxers are ripped away. 

Ten doesn't let that stop him though. He gets some strength to flip the two males before pulling Johnny’s shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere off to the side. He then unbuttons the skinny jeans before using his teeth to pull down the zipper in a slow seductive motion. 

“Fuck, Ten...hurry up.” Johnny moans as Ten soon removes his jeans completely before the remaining fabric. He then licks a hot stripe up Johnny’s length before the two are flipped once again. Johnny shoves two fingers in Ten’s mouth. 

“Suck.” he demands before Ten tallenly swirls his tongues around the two digits. As soon as they seemed to be slick enough, Johnny removed them before beginning to head down to Ten’s entrance. He swirls the two fingers around his hole before entering them both in. Ten soon screams out, not in pleasure, before a tear runs from his eye. 

“R-red! Fuck, Johnny, Red!” he yells as he does everything in his power for Johnny to stop. The older soon gets the message before completely stopping in his actions. “Oh shit, are you okay! Did I hurt you? Do I need to-” 

“Fuck...just give me a seocnd to adjust. I haven’t taken fingers for a while now…” Ten pants as he tries to adjust himself to the two long thick fingers that are lodged inside of him. After maybe a few minutes or so, Ten forces himself down onto the digits before a loud slutty moan leaves his lips.

Johnny uses that as his signal before he begins to move his fingers all around inside of Ten. As he feels that he is stretched out enough, he removes his fingers before replacing them with his dick. Ten moans and the slight stretch before he wraps his slender legs around Johnny’s waist. 

Johnny gives it a moment before beginning to move in and out of the smaller boy. Ten moans moans before a lewd noise leaves his lips when his prostate has been reached. Johnny hits the same spot over and over again before Ten mercilessly cums all over the two of them, as well as the bed. 

As that all happens, Ten’s walls close in around Johnny, causing the male to cum relentlessly inside of the sweat-slicked body. He holds down Ten’s waist to keep them in place as they ride out their highs. When they are both completely spent, Johnny rolls off the younger before landing on the bed. 

“Wow.” Ten breaths as he turns to face Johnny. “That was...wow. Am I really drunk imagining things like this?” 

Johnny laughs. “We’re wasted, but not that bad if you can still speak right. Did you actually bring alcohol here?” he asks the male that lays limp beside his own body. “No, it was just punch. I knew we would all go crazy if Haechan and I brought real shit.” 

“But Lucas and Kun-”

“Okay, okay. It had alcohol in it, but it was a mixture of the two. So Lucas is lightweight, so it kinda just hit him hard.” Ten laughs before turning over on his side. “Oh shit, we gotta get cleaned up. The other’s are probably waiting for us.” 

Johnny nods before carrying the two of them off to the bathroom to shower off and change. As the bruises begin to form all over Ten’s body, a gasp leaves his lips. “These are never gonna clear!”

“They will, just give it time. Now let’s go, the audience awaits.” 

As they make it back outside, more horrendous things have gotten pulled. Apparently, a threesome with Xiaojun, Mark, and Winwin is going on. Hendery is supposedly fucking Kun against a tree, and Yangyang is sitting round waiting. 

“So how was it?” Yangyang asks as he sips his drink. 

“Fun. So who's next?”

_Light the fire_  
_Gather round; spin the bottle_  
_Get happy, get drunk_  
_But don’t fall on the bed_  
_For you’ll get fucked_


	2. The Depths of My Mind

The hoots of the owls haunt above in the night sky. Not even the boy’s feet cracking the fallen leaves and limbs can be heard over his clouded thoughts of despair. He’s lost his place in the world of mystery, and he cannot seem to find himself as more than a disappointment to the creatures called ‘man’. It’s not a normal thing to love other beings the same sex as you, but why? We can love who we want. And besides,  _ love is one of those mere things you cannot control.  _

_ The pulsing of his heartbeat, and the smell of the copperish tasting red liquid flowing through the shorter, blue-haired boy’s body attracts me towards him. Doesn't he know not to roam alone during the night? It’s dangerous… _

The trees cast shadows on the ground, only adding to the dark abyss the boy’s wandered into. But no longer, is the boy, worried about wandering somewhere he should not for the cost of his life. The short, 22 year-old male keeps his head down as he walks further and further into his demise.

Why can’t I do anything right? I’ve only made people upset with me… By being who I am? I don’t understand… Why can I not be accepted? It just… It doesn't make any sense.

_ Foolish boy… Why are you still walking into the wilderness? Do you have a death wish? Is that it? It’s the time of our’s… We own the world, not you: the living, the heartbeating, the breathing. You don’t rue the lands at this time… It’s us. Why are you out? _

A dark shadow the boy cannot see jumps swiftly between trees. Watching the boy overhead, like the owls of the night, though he’s not a bird. He’s a corpse… The tall shadow drops from a tree, and he walks behind the boy slowly and quietly; no sound made by him to be heard. The clueless blue-haired boy continues his walk, not giving a  _ damn  _ about who - or should I say  _ what  _ \- is following close behind. 

_ Yah… Boy! I can smell you… I can sense you… I can feel your presence from miles away; did you think you could run? No, no… No one can run… My kind… we’ll find you anywhere, so… there’s no point in trying. _

A sudden gust of wind blows through the midnight air, and the boy stops in his tracks. For the first time in a mile, he looks up from the darkened ground, and he looks around the shadows. He looks up into the branches of the trees to see nothing but the same- shadows… He looks around, and he blinks. A snow white owl appears in a tree. He squints his eyes up at it, making sure he’s not dreaming, as if the owl was a blinding light. For extra security, he blinks again.

This time the owls, the trees, the city he calls home, everything:  _ gone into nothing. _

_ Haha, gotcha! _

What is happening to me? Where am I? How can this be? Where did Seoul go? Where did my home go? Hello? Anyone? Help.. me… Please?

The boy looks around, and there’s nothing to see. It’s as if he’s trapped in his mind.

A gray box, full of shadows- which equal his despair -and more and more darkness consuming with something that resembles a spotlight lighting up the middle of it, leaving only a circle of light to fade into darkness. He looks around, and he looks down at himself. He’s dressed in black dress pants and shoes with a black button up, silk shirt tucked into his pants. 

He wonders what has become of him and his surroundings, but all thought of his is stopped abruptly at the sound of a dark chuckle rumbling from someone-  _ or something.  _ He looks around again, afraid to move from his spot.

_ “ Are you afraid?”  _ a voice speaks. The voice is so close to him it feels as though it was in his head. A shiver runs through him, and he turns in circles trying to find a person the voice may belong to.

_ “ Don’t worry… You cannot see me just yet,”  _ the voice growls. The boy feels the presence of another, and he can feel the eyes of a human on him… but where are they?

“ Who are you? What do you want from me?” the boy asks with hesitance lacing his tone. A swift gust of wind is felt from behind him, and the voice sounds again.

_ “ I’m here,”  _ it says. The boy turns around, but all that’s seen is a black blur before it disappears. Feeling nothing but agitation, the boy runs until he reaches the shadows, and a tall, dark shadow emerges from the abyss. It’s eyes glow red, and white, sharp teeth shimmer in the light. Without a reaction time, the boy turns and runs the opposite way, but just as he reaches the shadows again, the same thing shows itself. This time the frightened boy runs to the left, and upon reaching the shadows the thing emerges again. He runs to the only side he’s yet to make it to, and without so much as a chance to even reach the shadows,  _ the same monster shows itself again _ .

It’s another boy. Taller than the other, but looks to be the same age. His skin glistens in the spotlight, and he seems paler than the average human. Few bangs drape over his forehead while the rest of his hair is slicked out of his face. His eyes are black, glowing, voids, shadowed by the unknown.

“ W-Who are you? Where are we? A-And… How did we get here?” the blue-haired boy asks.

“ Don’t you know not to wander at night? Bad things happen during the hours of the moon’s wake,” the boy says, walking closer. He circles around the shorter boy, and he can hear the other male’s heartbeat quicken.

“ What are you talking about?” the boy asks, glued to his spot.

“ What I said. Bad things…  _ happen in the moon’s wake _ … Don’t you know?” he asks again.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about… And I don’t know who you are… Can I go home? What do you want from me?” he asks hesitantly.

“ Oh, well, we just got here!  _ And I’m sure you don’t want to go home… _ ” the taller boy says with a certain, unrecognizable tone lacing his voice.

“ W-What do you mean?” the shorter one asks.

“ Oh well,  _ you’re family doesn't exactly accept you, correct? _ ” the boy asks darkly.

“ What are you even… talking about?” the shorter one asks, feeling the other’s eyes on his neck.

“ You’ve recently come out… and they don’t like it…” the taller says, stopping his walk in front of the boy.

“ H-How… How did you know that?” the shorter asks in fright.

“ Well, I was in your head of course… I had to know why you were roaming at a time that doesn't belong to the humans,” he says, exposing his white, razor sharp fangs.

“ Please don’t-”

“ Hurt you? Oh, and why not? I found you;  _ it’s fair game, _ ” the taller says.

“ I didn’t… I-I… I don’t…” the shorter one is at a loss for words at this moment, finally meeting the demise he wandered himself into.

“ No reason? At a loss, Hongjoong? Hm… What a shame,” the shadow says, walking a few inches closer.

“ You know… How do you know my name?” the boy, Hongjoong, asks, shock overcoming him.

“ Oh, I know everything. I can get into your head…” the boy says with a sickening smirk.

“ What are you?” Hongjoong asks, backing away from the creature.

“ What? Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?” he asks, walking closer the more Hongjoong backs away.

“ You’re not human… What are you?” the boy asks again, a little more firmly this time.

“ I’m a vampire,” the boy says plainly, “- But I have a name:  _ Park Seonghwa _ ,” the shadow says, finally exposing his being.

“ A…  _ what _ ?” Hongjoong asks, backing away slightly again.

“  _ A vampire _ . Shall I spell it for you?” Seonghwa says sarcastically.

“  _ No,  _ it’s just…” Hongjoong says, staring at the boy.

“ Just what? Didn’t think we actually exist?” Seonghwa asks.

“ Y-Yeah…” Hongjoong says slowly.

“ Well,  _ news flash _ , we do!” the creature of the night says, walking closer to the other boy.

“ What do you want with me?” Hongjoong asks, his heartbeat pulsing.

“ I want to drain the blood from your body until you become a dried up raisen,” the vampire responds bluntly.

“ Why haven’t you done it yet?” Hongjoong asks, “ If you were gonna kill me, why haven’t you already done it?”

“ We’re in  _ your  _ head. What happens is merely up to you and your thoughts,” Seonghwa says.

“ What? What do you mean? How does that work?” Hongjoong asks.

“ Well, you don’t technically control me, but I cannot harm you in your head. I’d have to bring you back to Earth to do that,” Seonghwa says.

“ I don’t understand…” Hongjoong says.

“ We are still here because you desire something, but you won’t take it,” Seonghwa says.

“ What? What does that mean? Hongjoong asks, questioning everything he’s ever believed.

“ What do you desire, Hongjoong? What is it that you want that’s keeping you trapped in your head?” the vampire asks, closing a big space between the two. The corpse and the human boy stand only a foot apart, and the shorter boy cannot help but allow his eyes to wander over the other male’s lips.

“ Ah, see? You’re figuring it out…” the vampire says, walking closer.

“ I-I…” Hongjoong says, not really knowing what to say at all.

“ No. Don’t speak;  _ just wake up _ ,” Seonghwa says.

“ What? What did you just say?” Hongjoong asks.

“ W a k e  u p ,” Seonghwa says before is face, his body,  _ everything  _ fades away completely.

Hongjoong sits up in his bed, sweat dripping from his body. His gray sweatpants and black t-shirt soaked in sweat, stick to his heated body as he looks around the familiar space of his bedroom. The city lights up outside his window as a clock on his nightstands reads 2:13 a.m. He runs a hand through his hair sleepily, and he lies back down, staring up at the ceiling.

“ I know what I want… But can I have it?” he whispers to himself, biting his lip in contemplation. The boy sighs, pushing the covers off his body before rolling out of bed. He walks down the hallway to his best friend’s bedroom, and he opens the door without so much as a knock first. The blonde haired boy inside is sitting on his bed, looking down at his phone, dressing in a white hoodie, his hood pulled over his head.

Hongjoong walks inside the room, shutting the door behind him, and he walks to Seonghwa without any words spoken.

“ What are you doing? Why are you still-” Seonghwa’s words are cut off completely by Hongjoong’s lips connecting with his. The shorter boy’s hands cup the other’s face while one of Seonghwa’s hands rests on the back of Hongjoong’s neck. They devour each other in a passionate kiss before Hongjoong pulls away to look into the eyes of the other.

  
“  _ I know what I want… and it’s you. Park Seonghwa I want you,” _


End file.
